


Splitting Hairs

by madameruth



Series: All You Need Is Love [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameruth/pseuds/madameruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to do something different now and again, even starship captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Hairs

"You don't like it, " Kathryn said.

B'Elanna sighed in growing frustration, plopping down on the sofa and curling her legs underneath her- a defensive position she took against the pending attack she just knew Kathryn was about to launch. Suddenly, she felt the tickle of an excited tongue lapping at her fingers and she reached down to scratch Nellie behind the ears. The dog panted excitedly from the attention, and as much as B'Elanna loved the holographic pup she also enjoyed the time it bought her.

"I didn't say that, " B'Elanna said carefully. 

"You didn't say anything... which means you don't like it."

"How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, " Kathryn began, "usually you have something to say, some comment to make."

B'Elanna growled. "Kathryn, if I took a moment out of each day to stop and comment on your newest hairstyle I'd never get any work done."

"I don't change it that often, " Kathryn shot back.

B'Elanna laughed, leaning down to whisper in Nellie's ear. "It hurts me to mention this, but mommy is a fibber." Through narrowed she eyes Kathryn sulk over to the food slot and order a cup of coffee, slumped shoulders saying more than mere words ever would. Kathryn took the replicated coffee and sat down in the chair across from her, long face peering over the brim of the cup.

"I like it, " Kathryn said. 

"Then it's settled, " B'Elanna said. 

"I want you to like it."

"I do!"

"You're just saying that."

"Kathryn Janeway, " B'Elanna growled, "have you ever known me to just say anything?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe, " B'Elanna repeated. "Now you're just being childish."

"So I'm childish?"

"Yes, " B'Elanna said, "childish and unbelievably frustrating."

"Really?" Kathryn took a sip of coffee. "Goodness. I had no idea I caused you so much distress. I... " The words trailed off into uneasy silence, and B'Elanna followed Kathryn's gaze to the dog cowering under the table, sad face peering up in concern, a concern B'Elanna found herself sharing. 

"What's the matter with Nellie?"

'I don't know, " Kathryn said. "Nellie... honey... come here." Nellie just whimpered softly, head bowed down to the floor.

"Maybe she doesn't recognize you, " B'Elanna quipped. 

"Oh, shut up, " Kathryn said. 

B'Elanna shrugged. "I guess she doesn't like it when we have words."

Kathryn shook her head, sinking back into the chair. "Temperamental little thing."

"She gets it from her mother."

"I just want you to find me attractive, " Kathryn whispered. 

B'Elanna looked up in shock. She slowly unfolded herself from the sofa and knelt down beside the chair, taking the cup of coffee from Kathryn's hands and setting it on the table before taking Kathryn's hands tightly into her own. "Kathryn, sweetheart..I think you are the most beautiful creature in the universe. That will always be true. You can change your hair, your clothes.. it doesn't matter. I adore you. Every time I see you I want you ever more than I did the day before. Don't change for me. If it's something you want, then I'm all for it. Just so long as it makes you happy.. but don't change for me. You don't need to. Ever. Understand?"

"Yes, " Kathryn rasped.

B'Elanna brought Kathryn's hand to her lips, lovingly kissing each knuckle. She felt Kathryn's other hand cupping her face and she nuzzled against it, sighing quietly as fingers stroked her brow ridges. Her body trembled under the soft, gentle touch that Kathryn employed, insides now gone liquid sloshing around until she was dizzy from it. She stood up, pulling Kathryn from the chair. 

"Come, " B'Elanna muttered hoarsely. "Let me show you just how lovely I think you are." She led Kathryn into the bedroom and closed the door to keep out prying puppy-dog eyes, turning slowly to gaze at the heavenly vision that was Kathryn Janeway. The pounding in her chest was nothing compared to the dull ache she felt in her belly that she felt when she looked at Kathryn... now and always. She slowly stepped into Kathryn's embrace, finding her lover's mouth and covering it with her own in a kiss that left them both panting breathlessly. 

"B'Elanna..."

"Shhh, " B'Elanna hissed. She took Kathryn's mouth again, easing her tongue over soft, wet lips to find a kindred spirit waiting for her. Insistent hands roamed up and down her back, conveying a need that was unmistakable. B'Elanna slid her own hands over Kathryn's bottom, squeezing the firm rounds until Kathryn whimpered softly. She tugged at Kathryn's uniform top, letting Kathryn help her pull it off to reveal those delectable breasts barely concealed in a black lace bra. 

"Is that regulation?" B'Elanna teased. 

"Uh huh, " Kathryn said. "Starlet issue.."

"Mmmm... how lucky for me, " B'Elanna said. She unhooked Kathryn's bra and tossed it aside, eager to get her mouth and hands on those mouth watering globes; but from the way Kathryn fumbled with her trousers she knew her appetite would be denied for now in favor of more practical matters. 

The undressing dance began slowly, leisurely; articles of clothing cast aside between hungry kisses until the two of them were naked and facing each other, mutual hunger written across impatient faces. 

B'Elanna urged Kathryn back onto the bed and did not meet with protest. She quickly climbed on top of her lover, pressing her own aching need into Kathryn's moist heat, mind reeling at the sensation of wet against wet.. breast against breast. Kathryn's lips were far too tempting a sight to ignore and B'Elanna bent down to kiss them, sliding her body over Kathryn's as she devoured that lush mouth. The hands moving across her backside made her growl in hunger, stirring her molten insides. She moved down to suckle a breast, taking the nipple lightly between her lips. 

"Yes, " Kathryn breathed. 

B'Elanna alternated between one breast and the other, using her hands to make sure neither breast was denied the attention such lovely things deserved. Nipples hardened to stiff points in her mouth as fingers raked through her hair, a dual indication that her lover was going slowly insane from the need for release. B'Elanna kissed her way down Kathryn's flat tummy, zigzagging closer and closer to the searing heat between the other woman's legs. She parted the swollen netherlips with her fingers, exposing the dripping wet inner flesh. Kathryn hissed between pursed lips, body writhing on the bed as B'Elanna gently stroked the silken folds. 

"Mmmm, " B'Elanna purred. 

"Please... please... " 

The desperation in Kathryn's voice tugged at B'Elanna's more compassionate, human side. She dropped her head between Kathryn's legs and immersed herself in her lover's essence, lapping hungrily at the glistening nether-lips... savoring the strong, powerful taste she had come to know so well. It was a sustenance she craved . . . longed for with an ache that never seemed fully soothed. She simply could not get enough of Kathryn Janeway and she took as much as she could into her mouth, licking . . . sucking . . . wanting it all . . . wanting to feel the wetness covering her face. Kathryn's body writhed underneath her, hips arching upwards to meet her ravenous mouth. She licked up the length of Kathryn's slit and flicked her tongue against the hardened nub of flesh that waited for her, teasing it. 

"Ohhhh... Lanna..." Kathryn moaned. 

B'Elanna made slow circles around Kathryn's budding clit with her tongue before taking it into her mouth, sucking it furiously and lashing it with her tongue, using any combination she could think of to push Kathryn over the edge. The hard nub throbbed between her lips, making her own clit ache sympathetically. She could feel Kathryn's orgasm brewing, so close now.. just on the brink... then she clamped down on Kathryn's clit with her teeth and Kathryn howled, body arching off the bed in the throes of pleasure, that raspy voice muttering incoherently until, with one final, violent heave, Kathryn collapsed onto the bed with a grunt of sated desire. 

B'Elanna crawled back up Kathryn's body and straddled her lover's midriff, staring down at Kathryn's face now covered with a sheen of sweat. Deep blue eyes opened to her and an impish smile slowly spread across Kathryn's face as hands reached up to cup her breasts. 

"Mmmm, " B'Elanna sighed. She rolled her hips to Kathryn's rhythm, rubbing her wetness across Kathryn's bare skin as fingers rolled and tweaked her aching nipples, quickly turning them to stone. Knees drew up to support her and she leaned back, giving Kathryn an eyeful of her desire. She reached down and stroked herself, lightly, feeling the heat of Kathryn's gaze burning right into her the very core of her being as she worked a finger between her enflamed netherlips. The hand on her breast slid down between her legs, fingers wriggling inside her as she twiddled her clit. 

"Let me have you, " Kathryn muttered. 

B'Elanna nodded through a haze of pleasure, planting her knees firmly on either side of Kathryn's face. She could feel Kathryn's hot breath against her. Urgent hands grasped her bottom, pulling her down. B'Elanna put up a moment of playful resistance before lowering herself onto Kathryn's face, groaning in near anguish as her lover's tongue squirmed inside her. She rocked back and forth on Kathryn's mouth, thrusting herself against that greedy tongue. Gods! It was the best.

"Mmmm... oh... Kathryn!" B'Elanna snarled. She ground her wetness against Kathryn's face, pumping her hips to meet every thrust of that probing tongue, her grunts of effort mingling with the lapping sounds coming from between her legs to form an erotic cacophony that was music to her ears. Each jab of Kathryn's tongue pushed her further into the heavens, then Kathryn began working her clit and she was propelled into orbit, crying out and invoking the names of deities no longer worshiped.. gasping.. sighing.. muttering Klingon curses that would get a child a mouthful of soap, then the power of speech left her altogether and all she could do was squeal in delight as Kathryn took her again... and again, leaving her so drained of every last ounce of energy that the simple task of crawling back into Kathryn's arms was a chore. 

B'Elanna buried her face in Kathryn's shoulder in exhaustion, draping a tired arm over her lover's belly. Hands stroked her hair.. her brow.. her back.. and B'Elanna sighed, pressing her lips to Kathryn's sweaty flesh. 

"Have I ever mentioned how nice you feel?" Kathryn asked. 

B'Elanna laughed softly. "No."

"Well, you do. Soft... warm... I love holding you."

"I love being held by you, " B'Elanna said. "Makes me feel safe."

"Really?"

"Mmmmhmm, " B'Elanna murmured lazily. Fingers tipped her chin upward and she pulled back slightly to look into Kathryn's eyes, seeing so much there that at times it was hard to comprehend it all; but the one thing that stood out above all others was the passion, and seeing it made B'Elanna shudder. 

"I love you, B'Elanna Torres, " Kathryn said. 

B'Elanna smiled, reaching down to stroke Kathryn's hair now ruffled and matted with sweat. "I love you, Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway.. and I love your hair like this... that been-made-love-to look. Very stylish."

"Oh, hush, " Kathryn said, kissing her before she could say another word.


End file.
